Rückkehr
by MoD366
Summary: Misty hat seit 3 Jahren nichts mehr von Ash gehört und geht daran kaputt. Lest selbst, wie sie mit der Situation umgeht. Rated T wegen Erwähnung von Gewalt, ich will nur auf Nummer sicher gehen.


Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Geburtstags-FF für MiyaToriaka. Ich hoffe sie gefällt ihr und euch natürlich auch.

* * *

„Warum meldest du dich nicht mal, Ash?" Misty Waterflower, ihres Zeichens Arenaleiterin von Azuria City, saß am Rand eines der Bassins der Arena und beobachtete ihr Garados beim Schwimmen. „Drei Jahre ist es jetzt her. Drei verdammte Jahre, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, und er hält es nicht mal für nötig, anzurufen!"

Gedankenversunken stand sie auf und begab sich in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen- schlafen, bis er wieder bei ihr sein würde. Die Arena war ihr egal, genauso egal wie ihre Schwestern, die sie ständig nervten, weil sie so blass sei. Alles, was für sie zählte, war, Ash wiederzusehen. Ash, den sie damals aus dem Fluss geangelt hatte. Ash, der ihr direkt danach das Fahrrad stahl, um sein verletztes Pikachu ins Pokémon Center zu bringen. Ash, mit dem sie sich andauernd wegen Nichtigkeiten gestritten hat. Aber vor allem Ash, in den sie sich langsam, aber sicher, verliebt hatte.

Als sie endlich einschlief, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Wie so oft hatte sie sich in den Schlaf geweint. ‚Wäre Ash doch bloß hier', war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie in die Traumwelt überglitt.

„Misty! Hey Misty, wach auf du Schlafmütze, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!", hörte Misty eine vertraute Stimme sagen. Seine Stimme! Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah Ash, wie er sie anlächelte. „Na endlich, ich dachte, du würdest den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Rocko hat schon Mittag gekocht." Gerade, als er sich weg drehte, hörte man Stimmen. Hunderte Stimmen. Sie stammten von einer Gruppe Sichlors, die sich am Mittagessen des Trios gütig taten. Ash rannte in ihre Richtung, Empörung und Wut klangen in seiner Stimme mit. „Hey, das könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Das ist unser Essen!" Und dann geschah es. Eines der Sichlors drehte sich zu ihm um und holte zum Schlag aus. Noch bevor Ash ausweichen konnte, fuhr die sichelartige Klaue des Pokémon herab und…

Misty wachte schweißgebadet und mit einem kleinen Aufschrei auf. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie von ihm geträumt hat. Das hatte sie schon damals, als sie noch zusammen mit ihm auf Reisen war. Doch seit einiger Zeit entpuppten sich viele der Träume als Alpträume. Regelmäßig sah sie ihn im Traum angegriffen, blutend oder gar sterbend. Es machte sie innerlich kaputt. Sie überlegte sogar, ob sie nicht gänzlich mit dem Schlafen aufhören sollte, Hauptsache die Alpträume blieben fern. Doch nach einiger Überlegung entschied sie sich dagegen. Ihr Zustand wäre in beiden Fällen etwa identisch, aber beim schlafen konnte sie wenigstens Energie tanken. Energie, die sie brauchen würde, wenn sie Ash wiedersehen wollte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es sechs Uhr in der Früh war. Der Schlaf war nicht lang, doch sie entschied sich, es dabei zu belassen. Ein wenig Training mit ihren Pokémon würde sie schon ablenken und mit etwas Glück taucht der eine oder andere Arena-Herausforderer auf. Sie ging in die Küche und setzte eine Kanne Kaffee auf. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass sie so ganz gut über den Tag kommt, wenn sie durch einen Alptraum geweckt wurde.

Misty hatte sich gerade die erste Tasse Kaffee eingegossen, als ihre Schwester Daisy hereinkam. „Misty, schon wach? Hattest du etwa wieder einen Alptraum?" Als die Orangehaarige nickte, setzte die Ältere eine besorgte Miene auf. „Und das ausgerechnet heute. Hey, trotzdem alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Geburtstag? Sie hatte doch noch nicht… Ein Blick auf den Kalender verriet ihr, dass Daisy tatsächlich Recht hatte. Misty hatte ihren eigenen Geburtstag vergessen!

„Und nun komm, zieh dich an, du hast gleich etwas vor", sagte die Blonde kurz darauf. Auf Mistys verwirrten Blick hin fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu: „Ich habe hier ein paar Pokédollar, die darauf warten, vom Geburtstagskind in Klamotten investiert zu werden." Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm die Jüngere das Geld entgegen, zog sich um und verließ die Arena in Richtung Einkaufs-Viertel.

Drei Stunden später verließ Misty das letzte Kaufhaus. Sie war mittlerweile mit mehreren Tüten bepackt, als sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß, was dazu führte, dass sie die Balance verlor und auf dem Boden landete. Es handelte sich um einen jungen Mann mit schwarzem Haar und – wie Misty feststellen musste – den braunsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hat.

„Oh, tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken", entschuldigte sich der Schwarzhaarige, man konnte ihm aber ansehen, dass er noch immer mit den Gedanken woanders war. Er half Misty auf, als diese die Entschuldigung zurückgab: „Kein Problem, ich habe auch nicht aufgepasst." Als alle Tüten aufgelesen waren, wollte Misty sich von dem Fremden verabschieden, doch der war bereits seines Weges gegangen.

Keine halbe Stunde später traf sie wieder in der Arena ein, wo ihre Schwestern schon auf sie warteten. „Überraschung!", riefen die drei, sowie viele Bekannte von ihren Abenteuern mit Ash. Unter den Gästen fand man die Professoren Eich und Ivy, Mrs. Ketchum, Rocko, Tracey, selbst Richie hatte Zeit gefunden vorbeizukommen. Die Liste ging weiter und weiter, knapp 50 Personen waren anwesend. In Mistys Augen zeigten sich Freudentränen. Nie hatten ihre Schwestern sich solche Mühe für ihren Geburtstag gegeben.

„Schwestern… Leute… danke! Danke, dass ihr alle da seid. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich heute ohne euch machen würde." Sie konnte es nun nicht mehr verhindern, dass die ersten Tränen ihre Augen verließen. Doch es war ihr egal, sie musste nicht immer die Starke spielen.

Nachdem alle Gäste persönlich begrüßt und das Büffet eröffnet wurde, gesellte sich Misty zu Rocko und Tracey, welche in ein Gespräch über _Pokémon und die Auswirkungen unterschiedlicher Lebensräume_ verwickelt waren.

„Jungs, eine Frage: Wann habt ihr zuletzt von Ash gehört? Der Kerl treibt mich nochmal in den Wahnsinn! Und ich dachte, wir wären Freunde." Die beiden sahen einander an, als würden sie stumm miteinander reden. Tracey war dann derjenige, der antwortete: „Tut mir Leid Misty, ich hab auch schon Ewigkeiten nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Rocko, du?" Doch auch der Pokémon-Züchter konnte ihr nicht weiterhelfen. Ein wenig enttäuscht verließ sie die beiden und unterhielt sich mit den anderen Gästen, ohne jedoch Ash zu erwähnen.

Die Party dauerte bereits ein paar Stunden lang an, als Daisy mit einem Mikrophon hinter einem Vorhang hervortrat. „Meine Damen und Herren, verehrte Gäste, ich möchte mich herzlichst bei euch allen für euer Erscheinen bedanken. Ich hoffe ihr hattet bisher viel Spaß, doch die größte Überraschung folgt erst jetzt. Hinter diesem Vorhang ist eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut und eine Band, die sich vor einem Monat erst zusammengefunden hat, wird hier ein Lied für unser Geburtstagskind spielen. Daher, ohne weiteres Geschwätz: Bühne frei!" Damit trat sie durch den sich öffnenden Vorhang und man sah, wie sie das Mikro an einem der beiden Ständer befestigte. Dann betrat auch schon Rocko die Bühne und setzte sich an das Schlagzeug, dicht gefolgt von Richie, der eine Bassgitarre umgeschnallt hatte. Misty erkannte auch den Gitarristen wieder; es war der Kerl, mit dem sie zuvor zusammengestoßen ist.

„Vielen Dank, Daisy. Dieses Lied heißt „Far Away" und ist nur für dich, Misty", kündigte der Gitarrist an, woraufhin er auch schon die ersten Noten anschlug. Kurz darauf setzten auch Richie und Rocko ein, bevor der Text-Teil begann.

(A/N: Lyrics sind _kursiv_, Lyrics in Klammern () sind Background-Gesang von Richie)  
_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes_

Fehler… ja, wahrscheinlich war es ein Fehler von Misty, ihre Gefühle so lange vor ihm zu verbergen. Aber was sollte sie denn anderes tun, ohne gleich seinen Spott zu ernten?

_Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

War das sein ernst? Er liebt sie? Sie wusste nicht einmal, wer das sein sollte. Aber er scheint sie zu kennen. Seit einiger Zeit schon, heißt es doch, er „hatte sie von vornherein geliebt". Aber… nein, das konnte nicht sein.

_And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

Oder konnte es doch sein? Dieses Lied würde ihn und diese Situation wunderbar beschreiben. Zumindest abgesehen von dem „lieben"-Teil.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Wenn sie sich ganz genau auf die Stimme konzentrierte, konnte sie erkennen, dass er es wirklich war. Ihr Ash war zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Wie zum Beweis, dass er es wirklich ist, blickt er nach rechts und nickt einmal kurz, woraufhin ein Pikachu angerannt kam und es sich auf seiner Schulter bequem machte.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away (so far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away (so far away)  
Been far away for far too long_

„Das sehe ich ganz genauso", dachte sich Misty, „du warst viel zu lange weg."

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you (that I loved you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you (and I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

Noch während des Fade-Outs am Ende des Liedes rannte Misty auf die Bühne, ihr Gesicht tränenüberströmt. Sie warf sich Ash in die Arme und weinte sich jeglichen Kummer, den sie die letzten Jahre über verspürte, vom Leib. Er war wieder da, sie konnte ihn berühren, ihn umarmen. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit, als ich dich brauchte? Ich habe dich vermisst, Ash. So unheimlich vermisst."

Sie spürte, wie seine Umarmung stärker wurde, als wolle er ihr sagen „Ich lass dich nie wieder los". „Komm, gehen wir ein wenig raus, ich möchte mit dir unter vier Augen reden", flüsterte Ash ihr ins Ohr. Ein wenig zögerlich wich sie aus der Umarmung. Sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen, aus Angst, er würde wieder verschwinden. Doch er verschwand nicht. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie durch die Menge aus dem Raum heraus und zu den Bassins. Er wusste, dass sie sich hier am wohlsten fühlte.

„Misty ich… e-es tut mir Leid, d-dass ich so lange w-weg war. A-Aber ich kann es erklären, nur b-bitte, lass mich nicht im Stich", stotterte er, woraufhin Misty erkannte, dass auch er weinte. „Ich würde dich niemals im Stich lassen, Ash, und das weißt du."

Also setzte Ash zum Erzählen an. Wie er eine Zeit lang allein unterwegs war und erneut Team Rocket in die Hände fiel. Wie er von ihnen gefangen genommen und gefoltert wurde, um den Aufenthaltsort von Mewtwo von ihm zu erfahren. Er erzählte, wie er stundenlang am Stück beteuert hat, noch nie von einem Pokémon namens Mewtwo gehört zu haben, und trotzdem weitergefoltert wurde. Häufig gingen diese Verbrecher so weit, ihn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit mit Elektro-Attacken zu drangsalieren, ihm dann gerade genug Zeit zum Aufwachen zu geben und mit der Folter weiterzumachen.

Mistys Augen wurden immer größer. Zum einen beim Gedanken an die Gräueltaten, die Ash durchleben musste, zum anderen weil sie ihm vorgehalten hat, nicht für sie dagewesen zu sein. „Ash, das tut mir so leid. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann…", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Schwarzhaarige legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Du konntest es nicht wissen, Misty. Richie tauchte irgendwann in ihrem Stützpunkt auf und hat mir bei der Flucht geholfen. Doch weil ich mich so lange nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet hatte, war es mir peinlich. Ich weiß, wie die Zeit für dich gewesen sein muss, und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich mich nicht gleich bei dir gemeldet habe, aber ich konnte dir nicht unter die Augen treten. Und wegen deinem anstehenden Geburtstag kam ich dann auf die Idee mit der Band."

„Schon klasse, was ihr da in kurzer Zeit geschafft habt. Aber weißt du was, Ash? Das Einzige, was mir jetzt wichtig ist, ist dass du mir versprichst, mich nie mehr allein zu lassen", sagte Misty, nun wieder mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Niemals wieder, versprochen", erwiderte Ash und besiegelte das Versprechen mit einem Kuss.


End file.
